Oldboy
by Artreyu
Summary: 12 Jahre Askaban. 12 Jahre lang haben sich Remus und Sirius nicht gesehen. Und jetzt Friede Freude Eierkuchen? Unwahrscheinlich, aber lest selbst
1. Prolog

Disclaimer:

Alle Figuren und die Orte, die aus den Harry Potter Bände entlehnt sind, gehören nicht mir und ich werde nichts verwenden um daraus Profit zu schlagen. Mir gehören selbstkreierte Orte und Personen. Dieser Disclaimer gilt für dieses und alle folgenden Kapitel gleichermaßen.

oo°Prolog°oo

Der Bach gluckste leise vor sich hin und zog dann mit nicht zu trübender Fröhlichkeit von dannen. Die Bäume schimmerten graugrün im ersten Vollmondlicht und es war still geworden

Durch das Unterholz strich auf leisen Pfoten der Wolf. Sein dunkles Fell wirkte im spärlichen Licht, das durch das Blätterdach fiel, struppig. Nahezu geräuschlos strich er durch das Gebüsch, hob kurz die Schnauze und schritt dann gelassen ans Ufer des Bachs. Er trank langsam und genüsslich, schnaubte zufrieden und legte sich hin, den großen Kopf auf die Pfoten. Am anderen Ufer stand, in sicherer Entfernung, ein Kranich auf seinem dünnen Bein im Wasser. Die letzten Stunden des Abends zogen vorüber. Der Kranich hatte einen Fisch ergattert und im wilden Überlebenskampf spritzte Wasser herüber auf das Fell des Wolfs. Missmutig hob er den Kopf und ließ ein feines Knurren erklingen. Dann döste er weiter.

Als die Nacht herein brach und die Blätter ihre satte, grüne Farbe verloren raffte er sich wieder auf. Er musste etwas essen. Seine letzte Mahlzeit war bereits einige Tage her. Auf leisen Pfoten trabte er durch das Unterholz, aus dem er gekommen war. Es war nicht vollständig dunkel geworden, ein großer, voller Mond erhellte den Wald.

Ein unbekannter Geruch stieg ihm in die feine Nase. Er hob die Schnauze, sog die Luft ein und begann zu knurren. Etwas Fremdes war im Wald, etwas, das nach Kampf und Wut roch. Er zog die Lefzen hoch und knurrte lauter. Der Geruch wurde stärker, die Bedrohung kam näher. Langsam wich er Schritt für Schritt zurück, knurrte ängstlich. Dann sah er ihn. Auf einem nahen Hügel im Mondlicht stand ein Wolf, ein Wolf wie er. Nur dass dieser größer war, graues, fast silbriges Fell hatte und Zähne, die zum Morden geschaffen waren. Sofort erkannte er die Gefahr in der er sich befand. Er zog den Schwanz ein, beim Anblick des gefletschten Gebiss seines Gegenübers. Da stand kein gewöhnlicher Wolf vor ihm, dieses Tier war ungewöhnlich groß, ungewöhnlich aggressiv, ungewöhnlich stark.

Mit zwei Sätzen war der Große bei ihm. Sie umkreisten sich, die Zähne gefletscht, die Nackenhaare gesträubt. Die Augen des Wolfs blitzten auf und eine nicht wölfische Wut funkelte darin. Dann ein Sprung. Der Große war über ihm, knurrte. Jeder Widerstand brach in ihm, er legte sich auf den Rücken, entblößte den Hals und jaulte. Zwei, drei Sekunden, dann berührten dolchartige Zähne seine Kehle. Aber es folgte nicht der Biss, der das Genick brechen sollte, sondern ein sanfter, bestimmter Druck. Gerade so viel Schmerz um die zukünftige Rollenverteilung deutlich zu machen. Über ihm stand der neue Anführer. Der Große trat bei Seite und riss den Kopf in die Höhe. Ein langes durchdringendes Heulen folgte, es klang einsam wie der Mond selbst. Der Wolf rief zur Jagd, auf alles was lebte, weit ab von jeder Zivilisation. Dann raschelten die Büsche und zwei weitere Wölfe traten auf die Lichtung. Sie hoben die Schnauzen in den Himmel und fielen ein in den einsamen Singsang des großen Wolfs. Dann zog das Pack durch den Wald, auf der Suche nach einem Opfer. Voran der mächtige Graue und hinter ihm drei, die ihm in die Nacht folgten.

Aus der Ferne hatte ein großer schwarzer Hund das Treiben verfolgt. Regungslos hatte er in einer Mulde verharrt und das Schauspiel betrachtet. Jetzt reckte er die Glieder und folgte der Fährte des Rudels in den Wald hinein.


	2. Wiedersehen mit Hindernissen

Disclaimer: Siehe Prolog

Es wäre wundervoll, wenn ganz viele die schwarz-lesen reviewen würden, denn schreiben ohne Reviews ist wirklich deprimierend. Also, ran an die Tasten und widmet mir Lob oder Kritik.

0°°o°°0

Kapitel1: Wiedersehen mit Hindernissen

0°°o°°0

Im hohen Norden Norwegens, unweit von Harstad, lag ein kleines Fischerdorf mit einer einzigen Kneipe. Alte Männer saßen in ihren nassen Anoraks dicht aneinander gedrängt auf den wenigen Plätzen. Sie spielten Karten, tranken Schnaps oder sahen gelangweilt zu dem kleinen Fernseher auf der Bar, der tonlos einen Ski-Langlauf zeigte. Zwischen all diesen hartgesottenen Kerlen mit wettergegerbten Gesichtern saß eine hagere, dunkelblonde Gestalt, die ein Glas Schnaps vor sich stehen hatte. Es stand da, unangetastet, seit der Fremde es vor Stunden bestellt hatte. Mit einer Hand hielt er es fest umschlossen, als suche er daran Halt, die andere trommelte nervös auf seinem Oberschenkel. Ab und zu blickte er nachdenklich zu dem alten Elchkopf hinüber, der wissend und geduldig über die Männer hinweg blickte, als würde er mehr sehen, als nur eine verrauchte, kleine Wirtschaft.

Remus machte Urlaub.

Die menschenleere Gegend und die wildromantische Landschaft taten ihm gut nach all den Strapazen, die ihm in Hogwarts wiederfahren waren:

Harry zu sehen und in ihm James zu erblicken. Snape und dessen alter Hass, dem er nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Sirius, der einfach wieder auftauchte. Und dann... Peter: Der wahre Verräter.

Die Wahrheit war ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen.  
Sirius war unschuldig, die ganzen dreizehn Jahre lang war er unschuldig gewesen. Erst diese alles verändernde Erkenntnis, dann ein überhastetes Verzeihen, ein Kampf mit Peter und schon war Sirius wieder weg gewesen.

Das war zu viel gewesen.

Nachdem Remus Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hatte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als Ruhe und Einsamkeit. Er hatte sich in die Muggelwelt geflüchtet. Er hatte einen Muggeljob angenommen, sich in einer Muggelwohnung eingemietet und hatte sich eine Muggelfreundin gesucht.

Danielle und er waren irgendwie, irgendwann ein Paar geworden. Kein besonders glückliches, aber die Nähe und Zuwendung taten ihm gut. Ihr größter Vorteil war, dass sie ein Muggel war: sie stellte keine unangenehmen Fragen und er war nicht gezwungen zu lügen. Während all der Zeit hatte er gewartet, immer in der Hoffnung, Nachricht von Sirius zu erhalten. Doch es war nichts gekommen.

Nach einem knappen halben Jahr war es ihm zuviel geworden. Er hatte sich eingesperrt gefühlt, beengt. Also hatte er den Aushilfsjob geschmissen und war mit seinem letzten Ersparten nach Norwegen geflüchtet. Um dort den Frieden zu finden, den er so schmerzlich vermisste.

Stunden verstrichen bis Remus beschloss, zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Er hatte etwas außerhalb des Dorfes eine Bleibe gefunden. Die Leute waren freundlich, diskret und es waren nicht allzu viele. Er hatte sich in die Holzhütte eines älteren Ehepaars eingemietet, die ein kleines Zimmer für Feriengäste hatten. Die Bleibe war schlicht aber gemütlich und genügte seinen, mit der Zeit immer bescheidener gewordenen, Ansprüchen.

Er hob das Glas und betrachtete einen Moment lang die klare Flüssigkeit darin. Dann leerte er es in einem einzigen Zug, stellte es zurück auf den Tresen und ging zur Tür. Ein kalter Wind blies ihm entgegen und der Regen durchweichte innerhalb kürzester Zeit seine Kleidung. Im Moment wünschte sich Remus nichts sehnlicher als die Geborgenheit seiner Hütte. In der Dunkelheit war der Weg nur vage zu erkennen. Eine kräftige Böe fuhr durch seine Kleidung und Tropfen schlugen ihm hart ins Gesicht. Er ging schneller, um diesem Sauwetter zu entkommen. Rechts von ihm hörte er die Brandung gegen die steinernen Klippen klatschen, links rauschte ein Birkenwäldchen und vor ihm erstreckte sich die Landstraße vage in der Finsternis. Da nahm er im Augenwinkel eine schemenhafte Bewegung war. Er drehte sich um, aber erkannte nichts in der Schwärze der Nacht nichts. Einen Moment bereute er es, den Zauberstab in der Hütte gelassen zu haben. Unruhig versuchte er schneller zu gehen. In der Dunkelheit konnte er nur den Weg erkennen, ein paar Bäume und die vereinzelten Lichter aus den Häusern in der Nähe. Inzwischen hatte er das Wäldchen erreicht, hinter dem der Hof lag. Einige Meter vor ihm lief etwas Großes über den Weg. Es fröstelte ihn und aus seiner Nervosität wurde Unruhe. Eine leise Vorahnung beschlich ihn. Er verließ das Wäldchen und konnte die Lichter des nahen Hofes erkennen. Da stand das Haupthaus, stolz und unbewegt in der Nacht. Eine Nacht, die in diesen Wochen, kurz vor der Wintersonnenwende allgegenwärtig war. Ein Kuhstall stand neben dem Hauptgebäude, in dem es die ganze Nacht über rumorte und schnaubte. Remus wandte sich dem kleinen, unscheinbaren Häuschen an der Stallwand zu. Man brauchte dort drinnen keine Heizung, die Hitze des Stalls wärmte die Hütte ganz von selbst. Er schüttelte sich und wollte die wenigen Stufen zur Tür nehmen, da knurrte ihn aus der Dunkelheit etwas an. Ein schwarzer, ungewöhnlich großer Hund stand vor der Tür und knurrte ihn an.

Remus blieb stehen.

„Da bist du also. Nach all der Zeit treffen wir uns ausgerechnet hier wieder. In Norwegen!"

Der Hund hörte auf zu knurren und schenkte ihm einen langen, eindringlichen Blick, dann veränderten sich seine Proportionen und schließlich stand Sirius vor ihm. Er sah besser aus als das letzte Mal. Noch immer war er hager, aber er machte nicht mehr den Eindruck eines ausgemergelten Gespensts.

„Willst du einen alten Freund nicht herein bitten?" Sirius Stimme klang rau. Remus ging wortlos an ihm vorbei, ließ aber die Tür offen stehen. Sirius kam nach und setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer. „Schön hast du's hier." Er blickte sich um.

„Meine Wohnung in London ist schöner. Du hättest dir den weiten Weg sparen können!"

„Albus hat mir gesagt, wo ich dich finden würde."

„Und, was willst du hier?" Remus biss sich auf die Lippe bis es schmerzte. Er würdigte Sirius keines Blickes, zog die nasse Kleidung aus und warf die Stiefel achtlos in den Raum. Dann setzte er sich aufs Bett.

„Was wohl? Mit dir reden!" Sirius blickte ihn ungläubig an.

„Dann red."

„Was ist los mit dir? Begrüßt man so einen alten Freund? Ich freu mich auch wahnsinnig dich zu sehen!", spottete Sirius bissig.

„Ach ja, du bist ja der gute, alte Freund. Hätte ich fast vergessen. Der gute Freund, der mich das letzte halbe Jahr vergeblich auf ein Lebenszeichen hat warten lassen." Der bittere Sarkasmus in Remus Stimme überraschte Sirius.

„Zum Teufel mit deinem Selbstmitleid! Ich habe mich die letzten fünf Monate von Ratten und Kakerlaken ernährt. Habe selber nicht gewusst, wo ich hin soll und musste ständig vor Dementoren und dem Ministerium flüchten. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich keine Zeit hatte, dir eine Postkarte zu schreiben.", polterte Sirius und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Andere wussten wo du bist!", hielt Remus ihm entgegen.

„Dumbledore wusste es. Er war der einzige." zischte Sirius „Was ist das eigentliche Problem? So ein Kinderkram würde dich doch nicht so wütend machen!"

„Was mich wirklich wütend macht, ist, dass du hier etwas von guten Freunden erzählst und keine Ahnung hast, wovon du redest! Gute Freunde vertrauen sich, weißt du?"

„Merlin! Das ist alles so lange her! Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe mich in Hogwarts bei dir entschuldigt. Ich habe für diesen verdammten Fehler 12 Jahre in Askaban gesessen. Das müsste doch sogar für dich genug Zeit sein, um mir zu verzeihen, oder? Ich dachte, wir hätten das hinter uns."

„So, dachtest du das?" Remus lachte bitter. „Ein kurzes ‚Verzeih mir' und die Vergangenheit wird einfach zur Erinnerung? Lily und James werden von einem ‚Verzeih mir' nicht wieder lebendig, Sirius!"

Sirius durchquerte den Raum mit zwei großen Schritten und stand vor Remus. Seine Fäuste waren geballt und zitterten, sein Gesicht war aschfahl. Er blickte Remus an, die Lippen schmal, der magere Körper zitterte vor Wut.

„Ist das ist dein Ernst?", seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut, „Glaubst du das wirklich? Du wagst es tatsächlich, mir die Schuld am Tod von Lily und James zu geben?" Remus sah ihn an, ohne die Spur eines Gefühls in den Augen.

„Es wäre vielleicht nicht passiert, wenn du mir vertraut hättest! Wenn du mir mehr vertraut hättest als Peter."

Sirius blickte ihn an und einen Moment schien er die Hand heben zu wollen. Ließ sie dann aber tatenlos wieder sinken. „Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben. Das ist das dümmste was ich je von dir gehört habe." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf: „Ist das alles, was übrig geblieben ist von unserer Freundschaft? Alberne Vorwürfe und Schuldzuweisungen?"

„Vielleicht, Sirius. Vielleicht ist auch gar nichts mehr übrig." Einen kurzen Moment schwiegen sie, keiner der beiden fand die richtigen Worte.

„Ich geh dann besser." sagte Sirius fast tonlos und verließ die Hütte Remus blickte ihm nach, schweigend, bis die Tür ins Schloss fiel und er wieder alleine war. Noch einsamer als zuvor.


	3. Wölfischer Frieden

Disclaimer: Siehe Prolog

Für das letzte Kapitel hab ich wirklich nur ganz wenige Reviews bekommen. Gefällt euch die Geschichte nicht? Ein paar Sätze, egal ob Lob oder Kritik, wären wirklich nett. So war ich schon enttäuscht und niedergeschlagen.

°´°

Er schlief schlecht in der Nacht. Auch in der folgenden. Er schlief die ganze Woche schlecht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er, immer wenn er ins Dorf ging nach einem Mann suchte, hochgewachsen, schwarzhaarig und hager. Dass er erwartete, dass er irgendwann hinter ihm stand, ihn abermals ansprach. Die Zwiespältigkeit seiner Gefühle trieb ihn um und zwang ihn in die Knie. Eine Stimme in ihm, die hoffnungsvoll nach einer neuen Zukunft rief und eine andere, die ihn darauf hinwies, dass Geschehenes geschehen war und er zu alt, um an ein Happy End zu glauben.

Fakt war, Sirius war verschwunden.

Es war fast eine Woche her, seit er vor seiner Hütte aufgetaucht war. Inzwischen hatte Remus Zeit gehabt sämtliche Phasen durch zu machen. Von der Bitterkeit am nächsten Tag, zur Wut am darauffolgenden, über ein schlechtes Gewissen bis er letztendlich bei Selbstvorwürfen angekommen war.

Lange hatte er sich gefragt, was er eigentlich wollte. Nun wusste er, dass er wenigstens versuchen musste Sirius zu finden. Wenn auch nur noch ein winziger Funke, ein kleines Glühen der alten Freundschaft da war, dann war es bei Merlin sein Pflicht, es zu versuchen.

Das Problem war nur, dass Sirius verschwunden war. Und blieb.

Er hatte in der Umgebung nach einem schwarzen Hund gefragt. Tatsächlich hatten einige einen großen, dunklen Streuner gesehen. Bis vor einer Woche, dann schien er verschwunden zu sein. Und da kamen sie auf, diese erst vereinzelten und leisen, aber mit der Zeit immer lauter werdenden Sorgen. Er kannte Sirius, kannte ihn so lange, und er wusste wozu dieser Kerl fähig war. Remus musste ihn finden.

Also war er losgestapft und hatte etwas getan, was er sonst nie tat. Er hatte den Wolf in sich zur Hilfe gerufen. Das sonst so sorgsam eingesperrte Tier in ihm, das zwischen den Monden keine Existenzberechtigung hatte. Jetzt gab es den Weg vor, nutzte seine feine Nase und führte Remus durch das Unterholz. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis es Sirius Fährte gefunden hatte, sie führte direkt in den Wald. Einen Wald aus Birken und anderen Laubbäumen, die im schwachen Licht der Sonne, grün schimmerten. Keine halbe Stunde, da kam Remus zu einem Bach. Der Geruch wurde intensiver, und da, hinter einem kleinen Busch, war in den Boden eingegraben ein ehemaliger Fuchsbau. Nun lag darin eine schwarze magere Kreatur. Remus atmete erleichtert auf. Dort lag Tatze, sein Fell, stumpf und voller Kletten, bewegte sich mit den langsamen Atemzügen.

„Tatze, komm raus da. Ich bin's, Remus." Remus ging in die Hocke und bekämpfte den wölfischen Instinkt, die Zähne zu blecken und zu knurren. In der Höhle tat sich nichts.

„Hey Tatze, komm da raus. Ich will mit dir reden."

Ein Knurren als Antwort. Bedrohlich und langgezogen.

„Komm da raus, Tatze!", rief Remus, bereits leicht genervt. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte das schwarze Fell. In dem Moment wurde das Knurren zu einem lauten Gebell und das schwarze Knäuel flog unerwartet schnell herum. Lange Fangzahne verbissen sich in Remus Hand, der Hund warf ihn zu Boden. Instinktiv bleckte auch Remus die Zähne und richtete sich wieder auf. Bis ihm einfiel, dass er nicht der Wolf war. Er war es nicht gewohnt Tatze zu begegnen, wenn er nicht der Wolf war. Der Druck um seine Hand wurde stärker, Blut lief dem Hund aus dem Maul. Tatze schien es ernst zu meinen, sie spielten ein Hundemachtspiel.

Es gab nur eine Lösung: Ganz behutsam legte sich Remus auf den Boden und bot dem Hund den Hals dar. Es dauerte einen, oder auch zwei, Augenblicke, dann wurde der Griff der Schraubzwinge wieder lockerer. Der Hund setzte sich auf seine Hinterläufe und blickte auf ihn herab. Erleichtert stützte sich Remus auf seine Unterarme und wollte aufstehen. Der Hund war sofort wieder über ihm. Er ließ sich wieder fallen und blickte zu Tatze auf. Oft hatte er sich gefragt, wie viel vom Hund in Sirius war und wie viel Sirius ihm Hund. Wenn Sirius jetzt die Oberhand hatte, dann kostete er den Triumph aus. Tatze stand über ihm und knurrte leise, Remus bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Nach seiner Schätzung vergingen Ewigkeiten bis Tatze von ihm herunter kletterte und im Gebüsch verschwand. Remus rappelte sich auf und ging ihm nach. Er führte ihn zur Lichtung, der Mond, bereits wieder zur Hälfte voll, stand über der dunklen Landschaft.

Tatze blieb Tatze als sie spazieren gingen, unter dem Mond, schweigend und zumindest Remus, tief in Gedanken versunken. Irgendwann hatte ihn Tatze zurück zu Hütte geführt.

„Sollen wir einen neuen Versuch wagen? Willst du noch mal reinkommen?" Remus stieß die Tür auf. Der Hund blieb sitzen.

„Nicht? Angst vor einem Dejà-vu?" Remus machte einen Schritt hinein. Tatze blickte ihn kurz an und bellte dann einmal laut.

„Du hast Hunger, nicht wahr? Hmm, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Wenn du nicht reinkommst, dann wirst du nichts kriegen." Remus grinste verschlagen.

Der Hund knurrte kurz und trottete dann in die Hütte hinein. Dort ließ er sich vor dem Küchenschrank fallen. Den Kopf auf die Pfoten gelegt blickte er zu Remus auf, die Lefzen hochgezogen.

„Ist ja gut, du dummer Hund."

Knurren.

„Was willst du? Jogurt, Quark, Erdnüsse, Bier... hm, nein, wohl nicht." Er stellte leere Dosen auf den Kühlschrank und griff tiefer hinein. „Hier schau mal, die könnte noch gut sein!" Remus beförderte eine Salami zu Tage und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf das Ablaufdatum. „Willst du?"

Tatze schnappte zu und schleifte die Salami unter den Tisch. Er nestelte ungeschickt mit der Schnauze an der Plastikfolie herum und heulte ungeduldig auf, als er nicht an die Salami kam.

Remus hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt, mit dem Rücken gegen den Kühlschrank gelehnt. „Na du scheinst ja einen ordentlichen Hunger zu haben."

Tatze ignorierte ihn.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?" Vorsichtig schob er sich auf allen vieren zum Hund unter den Tisch. Ein böses Knurren und gebleckte Zähne hielten ihn davon ab, dem Hund zu nahe kommen.

„Willst es also alleine machen, hm?" Remus zuckte mit den Achseln.

Der Hund wandte sich wieder seiner Beute zu und schüttelte sie wie ein Raubtier die Beute. Die Salami flog gegen die nächste Wand, Tatze hinterher. Wieder unter den Tisch. Gleiches Spiel von vorne.

„Hast du nichts zu essen gehabt? Wärst du Sirius könntest du ein Brot dazu haben." Die Lockversuche schlugen fehl. Tatze dagegen schlug die Zähne durchs Plastik und kaute auf der verpackten Salami herum.

„Ein Bild für die Götter: Das Salamimassaker.-„ spottete Remus und zog das letzte Ass aus dem Ärmel. Hoch oben, über der spärlichen Ansammlung an bunt gemischten Tellern stand eine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Das angemessenste was Remus für diesen edlen Tropfen fand, waren zwei Weingläser. Während die Ermordung der Salami unter dem Tisch zu einem Ende kam, schenkte er ein. Reichlich. Dann kehrte er zum Tisch zurück.

„Komm Sirius, trink mit mir."

Der Hund blickte zu ihm auf, umgeben von den Resten seines Mahls, von der Salami war nicht mehr viel zu sehen. Remus setzte das Glas an die Lippen und trank einen Schuss vom Schnaps. Er schloss die Augen und die brennende Flüssigkeit rann seine Kehle hinab. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete stand Sirius vor ihm und griff nach der Flasche, das zweite Glas ließ er achtlos stehen. Dann setzte er sich auf Remus Bett, nahm einen Schluck, leckte sich die Lippen und beobachte Remus. Erst nach einem weitern Schluck ergriff er das Wort.

„Ich hab dich gesehen, vor zwei Wochen, im Wald."

„Mich, im Wald?" Remus blickte sich erstaunt um.

„Besser gesagt den Wolf und sein Rudel. Wusste gar nicht, dass Werwölfe und Wölfe mit einander streunen gehen." Sirius blickte ihn an.

„Nun, ich bin wohl ein domestizierter Werwolf, immerhin bin ich schon mit Hirschen, Ratten und einem großen, dummen Hund unterwegs gewesen." Remus lächelte.

Sirius nahm noch einen großen Schluck „Darf man dich fragen, was du eigentlich hier im hohen Norden machst?"

Remus stutzte, wollte Sirius jetzt Smalltalk machen? „Urlaub, ich mache Urlaub."

„Du hättest an einen freundlicheren Ort fahren sollen. Hier ist es düster, kalt und dunkel. Das nennst du Urlaub? Aber du hattest ja schon immer einen schrecklichen Geschmack." Er streifte die schweren Stiefel von seinen Füßen und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus, die Flasche in der Hand.

„Und du? Du hast dir wohl die Sonne auf den Pelz scheinen lassen?" Remus entspannte sich etwas.

„Jepp, Karibik, besser gesagt Tobago, noch besser gesagt Scarborough. Tropisches Klima, Vögel über Vögel und Extra-bitter-Schokolade." bei dem Gedanken zog ein Lächeln über Sirius Gesicht. „Hab dort gearbeitet, auf einer Zuckerrohrplantage. Kleine Hütte, wenig zu Essen, aber eine Weile Ruhe. Dann nach Dubai, Bedienung und Animateur. Und von da aus nach Nepal, als Touristenführer und Sherpa durchs Gebirge. Beeindruckend, nicht."

„Na, da hättest du mir ja nicht nur eine sondern sogar drei Postkarten schreiben können.", lächelte Remus. Einen Moment war es still, dann räkelte sich Sirius auf dem Bett, streckte die Arme und lächelte. „Ach halt den Mund, du nachtragender Schafskopf. Aber ist ja auch kein Wunder bei dem Wetter. Wie lange gedenkst du eigentlich noch hier zu bleiben?"

„Hm, ich weiß nicht." Remus zuckte mit den Achseln, eine Frage, die er bisher tunlichst vermieden hatte.

„Und wie geht's dann bei dir weiter?" Sirius blickte in die Flasche, nahm noch einen Schluck und knallte sie auf den Nachttisch.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen."

„Gut ausgewichen, alter Junge. Ich hab nicht den geringsten Schimmer. Tansania, Myanmar, Feuerland, irgendwas wird sich schon finden. Es gibt noch eine Menge Länder dieser Welt, in denen ich nicht gesucht werde."

„Und wie lange wirst du das so machen?" Sie lag Remus auf der Zunge, die Frage, die alles auf den Kopf stellen würde. Er schluckte hart.

„Keine Ahnung, bis das Ministerium in seine Einzelteile zerfällt, Peter gesteht, oder ich eine Million verdient hab und mich einer Ganzkörperoperation unterzogen habe."

„Ach lass den Unsinn, ich mein's ernst..." Scheiße, wie sollte er das Unvermeidliche nur unausgesprochen lassen. „Du kannst doch nicht in deinem Alter durch die Welt tingeln, einfach so-", murmelte Remus etwas unbeholfen.

„Immer noch der Alte, hm. Kannst deine väterliche Sorge einfach nicht für dich behalten. Und was heißt eigentlich in meinem Alter. Ich bin 34, wenn dass nicht das beste Alter ist!" Ein weiterer und dieses Mal auffällig tiefer Schluck aus der Flasche. „Was brauch ich ein Zuhause mit Verpflichtungen, Fragen und Enttäuschungen. Wozu braucht man überhaupt irgendjemanden? Jeder Mensch, der einem nahe steht, tut einem früher oder später ja doch nur weh!" Je mehr sich Sirius hineinsteigerte, umso lauter wurde er „Und wozu braucht man jemanden, der einen hält, wärmt und gern hat. Ich scheiß drauf, am Ende tut's ja doch nur weh. Da zieh ich lieber um die Welt, mutterseelenallein, genügsam und vor allem... glücklich."

„Du Held! Glücklich? Selbst ein Tauber, der dein Gebrüll nicht ertragen muss, merkt, dass es dir beschissen geht."

„Und was soll ich tun, du Klugscheißer? Hab ich eine Wahl? Kannst du mir sagen, was ich machen soll? Wo ich hin soll?" Er warf sich zurück aufs Bett.

- Scheiße, jetzt war es zu spät -

„Komm mit zu mir."

Einen Augenblick schien es, als würde Sirius schlagartig nüchtern werden. Er saß senkrecht auf dem Bett und blickte Remus an.

„Bist du bei Trost? Hallo, ich bin das Arschloch, dass du vor einer Woche aus deiner Hütte geworfen hast. Und jetzt willst du mich nach England importieren und bei dir wohnen lassen? Und ich dachte ich hätte was getrunken!" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass uns das vergessen. Ich war wütend und verletzt."

„Wir werden das gar nicht vergessen, du hattest Recht. So zu tun, als wäre alles gut, ist eine dumme Art, von vorne anzufangen."

„Ich habe Mist geredet, hab dich für Dinge beschuldigt, für die du nichts kannst."

Ein kurzer Schatten flog über Sirius Gesicht und dann nickte er und blickte traurig auf die Flasche, die inzwischen leer war. „Schon gut, altes Haus."

„Wir haben beide Mist gebaut, aber nicht jetzt oder letztes Jahr, sondern vor zwölf Jahren. Und vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, zu vergessen und vergeben."

„Das sind ja unglaublich einsichtige Worte. Ich meine, so etwas vor ein paar Tagen schon einmal gesagt zu haben." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, aber seine Stimme hatte die Aggressivität verloren und klang jetzt müde.

„Ach sei doch still du dummer Hund, wenn ich mich schon mal bei dir entschuldige."

„Bist immer noch nicht besonders gut darin, oder?", spottete Sirius.

„Ne, manche Dinge ändern sich nie. Und jetzt hältst du besser den vorlauten Mund, sonst kommst du auf der Heimfahrt ins Handgepäck."

Sirius sank zurück aufs Bett, streckte sich aus und blickte zu Remus. „Lass uns schlafen, ich kann nicht mehr. Sobald ich den Kopf bewege steht die Hütte schief. Und das Plastik in meinem Bauch kämpft noch immer mit der Magensäure. Da kann übermäßige Bewegung verheerende Schäden haben."

„Und wo soll ich schlafen?" Einen Moment lang zog Remus den Tisch in Betracht, verwarf die Idee dann aber, bei dem Gedanken an die Rückenschmerzen, die ihm eine Nacht auf dem harten Ding bescheren würde.

„Keine Ahnung." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern „Im Kuhstall?"

„Im Stall?" Remus zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja klar, ich hab mich seit einer Woche nicht mehr geduscht, hab Wanzen und Flöhe und rieche wie Gully. Neben mir willst du bestimmt nicht schlafen! Und im Stall ist es warm." lachte Sirius und gähnte genüsslich.

Die Augen brannten Remus vor Müdigkeit und jedes Gähnen war noch tiefer als das zuvor. Langsam ging er zur Tür.

„Na dann wünsch ich dir eine gemütliche Nacht alter Schafskopf." Sirius winkte ihm vom Bett aus zu.

„Warum auch immer ich das tue", murmelte Remus bitter und öffnete die Tür. „Ich wünsche dir eine erholsame Nacht."

„Danke!" murmelte es noch aus der Ecke, drehte sich um und verstummte. Remus ging hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Sirius hatte sich schon immer das beste Stück vom Kuchen genommen und es mit so viel Charme getarnt, dass keiner ihm böse war. Manche Dinge änderten sich eben nie.


	4. Auf den Hund gekommen

Disclaimer: siehe erstes Kapitel

Anmerkung der Autorin: Die letzten Kapitel haben gemischte Gefühle bei einigen von euch hervorgerufen. Woran ich festhalten möchte ist meine Vorstellung von den Charakteren. Vielleicht lesen die, die sich gerade mit Remus noch nicht anfreunden können auch die anderen Kapitel (nach diesem kommen noch zwei). Dann bin ich für ein Feedback außerordentlich offen, aber vielleicht rundet der Schluss das Bild besser ab.

Dieses Kapitel hab ich komplett überarbeitet um die Charaktere runder zu gestalten. Dennoch wird es für Nichtfreunde meines Remuscharakter eine harte Kost. Ich hoffe, dass ihr dennoch lest und reviewt. Freu mich auf jede einzelne Antwort

:--:--:---oooo---:--:--:

Sie hatten Norwegen verlassen. Eine endlos lange Fahrt mit dem Zug, bei der Remus Tatze im Gepäcknetz verstecken, den Impfpass verhexen und einer alten Dame mit Hut das Gedächtnis manipulieren musste, nach dem diese ihm nicht glauben wollte, dass das Knurren seinem ausgehungerten Magen entsprang. Auf der Fähre hatten sie dann herausgefunden, dass Sirius seekrank war. Remus hatte mit ihm eine romantische Nacht an der Reling verbracht und die Sterne gezählt. Immerhin konnte ein Hund nicht grün im Gesicht werden.

Jetzt, vier Tage nach ihrer Ankunft im Hafen von Newcastle, waren sie in London angekommen. Es hatte gedauert, bis sich jemand gefunden hatte, der den heruntergekommenen Streuner und einen schmutzigen Riesenhund im Auto mitnahm. Nun waren sie müde und ausgelaugt, aber am Ziel. Gemeinsam trotteten sie zu Fuß durch London, um zu Remus Wohnung zu kommen.

Das Viertel war heruntergekommen, Fensterläden klapperten lose im Wind und über allem thronten rauchende Schornsteine. Ein Teil Londons, in dem sich Sirius früher rumgetrieben hatte, um sich unerkannt zu betrinken. Doch jetzt nahm Tatze andere Dinge wahr als damals. Seiner feinen Hundenase wurden allerlei Gerüche zugetragen. Er roch andere Hunde, Abgase und den nahen Gully. Müllsäcke standen am Straßenrand, und stanken nach allem möglichen. Das durchsichtige Plastik bot einen abwechslungsreichen Anblick, als Hund und Mann daran vorbei gingen.

Irgendwo in dieser städtischen Einöde blieb Remus vor einem gelblichen Häuserblock stehen. Seine Schlüssel klimperten, eine alte Holztür schwang auf und gab den Blick auf das Treppenhaus frei. Irgendjemand hatte es gut gemeint und ihm einen Anstrich in einem kräftigen Gelbton verpasst. Zusammen mit einer uralten Treppe und einem rauen Putz, in dem sich der Schmutz der Jahre sammelte, war das Ergebnis ... heruntergekommen.

Tatze folgte Remus in den zweiten Stock. Es roch nach Zigaretten und irgendetwas, das wohl ein fettiges Mittagessen war. Er hörte das Türschloss klicken, eine Tür ging auf und Remus schob ihn in die Wohnung. Der Gang war dunkel und schmucklos, einige Schuhe standen im Weg und ein großer Spiegel zierte ein der schmalen Wände.

„Bleib bloß wie du bist!" zischte Remus ihm zu als er Anstalten machte, sich zu verwandeln. Tatze knurrte unwillig und zögerte einen Moment. Dann lenkte ihn ein neuer Geruch ab, er kam aus dem Zimmer vor ihm. Der Geruch eines weiteren Menschen. Tatze tappte einige Schritte durch die Wohnung, stieß eine Tür auf... und wurde von Remus im Nacken gepackt und zurück gezogen.

„Du bleibst hier, und keine falsche Bewegung, sonst schmeiß ich dich wieder raus!"

Dieses Mal fletschte Tatze die Zähne und knurrte bedrohlich.

„Halt die Klappe!" Remus deutete auf den Schuhabstreifer, „Da bleibst du!"

„Remus, bist du das? Mit wem redest du da?" Eine Frauenstimme kam aus dem Raum, den Tatze als Wohnzimmer identifiziert hatte.

„Hi Danielle!" Remus zog seine Schuhe aus und warf sie unachtsam in die Ecke. Schritte näherten sich.

„Du bist es ja tatsächlich." Sie nahm ihn kurz in den Arm und ließ ihn dann erschrocken wieder los

„Sag mal hier riecht's doch nach..." Jemand stand im Türrahmen und blickte Tatze mit Entsetzen an. „Hund" vervollständigte Remus den Satz.

Danielle wich einige Schritte zurück und starrte Remus entsetzt an. „Du weißt genau, was für eine Scheißangst ich vor den Viechern hab! Wie kannst du nur..." Sie brach ab und starrte den schwarzen Hund vor ihr an. Tatze konnte die Angst riechen, die in ihr hoch kroch.

„Er tut dir nichts, er bleibt nur vorübergehend." Remus hängte seine Jacke auf.

„Warum bist du überhaupt schon zurück?" Sie gewann langsam ihre Fassung zurück „Ich hab dich erst nächste Woche erwartet! Du hättest wenigstens anrufen können."

Tatze beschloss die Wohnung zu erkunden.

„Pass auf den Hund auf!", schrillte ihre Stimme durch die Wohnung. Zu laut für Tatzes Geschmack. Er zeigte ihr die Zähne.

„Schon gut, er tut dir wirklich nichts. Ich bring ihn in die Küche und dann reden wir über alles, ja?" Remus sprach leise und beschwichtigend auf sie ein, bis sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Dann packte er Tatze im Genick. „Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass sie Hunde hasst. Aber wer kann denn ahnen, dass du nicht nur wie einer aussiehst, sondern dich auch wie einer benimmst? Tatze knurrte missmutig aber folgte ihm in die enge Küche. Remus war wütend, das konnte er deutlich riechen.

Der Mittag nahm seinen öden Lauf - Tatze schnüffelte in den Schubladen, fand alte Kekse und fraß sie auf. Kauend nahm er die hässliche rot-grüne Eckbank ein und schaute aus dem Küchenfenster. Irgendwann musste er eingeschlafen sein, denn als Remus in anschubste, war es draußen dunkel.

„Wach auf!" Er rüttelte ihn ein wenig fester, als es nötig gewesen wäre.

„Wir gehen mal besser Gassi und besorgen dir was zu Fressen. Und eine Leine."

Knurrend bekundete Tatze seine Einwände und blickte Remus aus großen Augen an. Ein Halsband würde er auf gar keinem Fall tragen! Remus schien seinen Aber gegen jede Art von Bindung nicht zu bemerken und marschierte aus der Tür.

„Na komm schon!" Remus klatschte ungeduldig in die Hände und ging voraus. Sie verließen das Mietshaus und gingen einige dunkle Seitenstraßen entlang. Hier und da huschte eine Katze oder eine Ratte über den Weg, die Sonne ging bereits unter. Die Straßenbahn zog mit lautem Gebimmel vorbei, um den unfähigen Hundehalter darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Bahn keinen „Ich bremse auch für Tiere" Aufkleber trug.

Die gemeinsame Wanderung nahm in der Nähe eines großen Einkaufscenter auf einem Stück Grün ich Ende. Ratlos kratzte sich Remus am Kopf. „Was mach ich denn jetzt mit dir? Ich kann dich unmöglich da mit rein schleppen!"

Tatze blinzelte, dann schien er zu wachsen und schließlich stand Remus Sirius gegenüber.

„Spinnst du? Du kannst dich nicht hier in aller Öffentlichkeit verwandeln!"

„Alle Öffentlichkeit? Wir stehen hinter einem Busch an der Rückseite eines Einkaufszentrums. Kein Mensch hat das gesehen, reg dich wieder ab."

„Und was bringt das jetzt? Du kannst so nicht in ein Einkaufszentrum. Bis vor einem halben Jahr hing in jeder Muggelpolizei ein Fahndungsphoto von dir." Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will da gar nicht rein, ich will nur ein paar Dinge klarstellen. Erstens: ich werde kein Halsband tragen und du wirst mich nicht an einer Leine durch die Gegend führen. Dass das klar ist! Zweitens: Wie soll ich in einer Wohnung mit deiner hysterischen Freundin wohnen, wenn die keine Hunde ausstehen kann? Drittens: Wie soll's denn jetzt weiter gehen? Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" Sirius blickte an Remus vorbei und fixierte finster einen Strauch.

Remus antwortete leise und sehr beherrscht „Erstens musst du dich wie ein Hund verhalten, wenn du dich in einen verwandelst. Es ist nämlich so, dass ich aus der Wohnung geworfen werde, wenn du dich nicht ordentlich verhältst. Und es kann passieren, dass dich die Tierfänger mitnehmen, wenn du hier einfach so rumstreunst. Und ich werde dir deinen Arsch nicht retten, wenn deine verdammte Eitelkeit dich in Gefahr bringt. Zweitens wirst du dich entweder mit Danielle verstehen, oder du fliegst raus! Und drittens habe ich nie angeboten, dein Leben in Ordnung zu bringen. Als ich in Harstadt sagte, dass du erst mal mit zu mir kommen kannst, hieß das nicht, dass ich eine Patentlösung habe! Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, wie es weiter gehen soll!" Remus riss wütend ein paar Blätter von einem Baum und warf sie auf den Boden. „Es wäre wundervoll, wenn du mal bemerkst, dass es unter der Sonne nicht nur dein Leben gibt. Es gibt neben dem großen Sirius Black andere Menschen, die ein Leben haben und das in Ordnung bringen müssen. Danielle hat heute Mittag damit gedroht, mich zu verlassen..." Bei den letzten Worten wurde er immer leiser, dann ließ er die Schultern hängen und blickte auf den Boden.

„Was hat sie? Oh verdammt. Scheiße!" Sirius blickte Remus an und zupfte hilflos an seinem Ärmel herum. „Ich...ich will nicht, dass-"

„Lass es gut sein Sirius." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie sahen sich an, kurz, als könnte man sich an einem Blick verbrennen.

„Dann geh ich jetzt da rein und kauf Hundefutter, eine Leine und ein Halsband."

Sirius sah aus als würde man ihm mit Folter drohen. „Bitte, Moony, kein Hundefutter. Das Halsband, ok, aber bitte kein Hundefutter." Der Blick wurde fast flehend.

„Was denn dann?"

„Ich... Ravioli?" ein nahezu flehender Blick. Über Remus Gesicht zog ein Grinsen. „Du meinst Dosenravioli? Du willst wirklich lieber Dosenravioli als Hundefutter? Ravioli aus der Dose?" Er begann leise zu kichern als Sirius verkniffen nickte, und ging dann lachend von dannen. Zurück blieb ein großer schwarzer Hund, der auf dem Boden lag und schwer seufzte.


	5. Vulkan und Eisberg

Disclaimer: siehe erstes Kapitel

Dieses Kapitel hab ich komplett überarbeitet um die Charaktere runder zu gestalten. Dennoch wird es für Nichtfreunde meines Remuscharakter eine harte Kost. Ich hoffe, dass ihr dennoch lest und reviewt. Freu mich auf jede einzelne Antwort

:--:--:---oooo---:--:--:

Remus stierte vor sich hin. Die Stimmung war mies und er mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders. Bei James und Lily, in Hogwarts, in der Heulenden Hütte. Die Gegenwart mit ihren ganzen Unannehmlichkeiten erschien ihm dagegen blass und irreal.

Genau zwei Tage war die neue Wohngemeinschaft mit Hund gut gegangen. Zwei Tage lang hatten Remus und Danielle sich gestrichen. Er hatte ihre Wutausbrüche, Tritte in Richtung Hund und gelegentliches Betteln ertragen. Sie seine steinerne Miene, seine geistige Abwesenheit und das Vermeiden eine Lösung für den Hund zu finden. Heute Morgen hatte sie mit ihm reinen Tisch gemacht.

Erst vorsichtig und dann mit einigem Nachdruck hatte Remus ihr klar gemacht, dass der Hund bleiben würde und dass sie das akzeptieren müsste. Wenig beeindruckt hatte Danielle schwere Geschütze aufgefahren und hatte mit der „Alles oder nichts"-Frage (ich oder der Hund!) das Ende der Beziehung heraufbeschworen. Es war ihm alles zu schnell gegangen. Er schien neben sich selbst zu stehen und das andere Ich, das da neben Danielle saß, hätte einem Eisberg nicht ähnlicher sein können. Er fühlte nichts, aber auch gar nichts. Und Danielle kam mit ihrem üblichen überquellenden Temperament einem Vulkan gleich.

Nun lehnte Danielle an der Wand und blickte ins Leere, sie schien alles gesagt zu haben, was sie sagen konnte. Remus spürte, wie bei ihrem Anblick Wut in ihm aufstieg. Seine Geduld wurde von Minute zu Minute weniger und ihr gelegentliches Schniefen ließ ihn langsam und beherrscht einatmen.

„Du willst mich verlassen, nicht wahr?"

Merlin! Die Art von Diskussion fehlte ihm grade noch. Er fühlte sich wie im falschen Film, als hätte er Sirius Rolle eingenommen und würde mit seiner zweitausenddreihundertfünfundfünfzigsten Freundin Schluss machen. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun, warum konnte sie nicht einfach verstehen, dass es nicht mehr funktionierte.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Hat nicht sollen sein. Mit uns" Nach all den Jahren Schluss-machen-mit-Sirius sollte er eigentlich wissen, wie das funktioniert. Immerhin hatte er es in allen Spiel- und Lebensarten mitbekommen. Aber irgendwie spielte er seine Rolle bescheiden.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns mehr Mühe geben? Immerhin empfinden wir doch so etwas wie Liebe füreinander, oder?" sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihn aus braunen Augen fragend an.

Nein, nicht die L-Frage. Die bedeutete Genickbruch, irgendwie musste er sie umgehen. „Es hat keinen Wert mehr, wir passen nicht mehr zusammen."

„Wenn du mich liebst, dann sollten wir es nicht unversucht lassen." Sie blickte ihn aus geröteten Augen an. Wartend, fast lauernd..

„Ich weiß nicht..." Das schien nicht die gewünschte Antwort gewesen zu sein.

Sie nickte langsam und zischte dann: „Du weißt es nicht? Wir sind seit 4 Monaten zusammen, du solltest schon wissen, ob du mich liebst."

Womit sie wohl recht hatte. Sein Gewissen nagte gewaltig an ihm und er wartete die ganze Zeit über auf ein markerschütterndes Gefühl. Es wollte einfach nicht kommen.

„Hör mal Danielle, ich...vielleicht ist es besser wenn wir das nicht ausdiskutieren. Es ist auch gar nicht wichtig, weil...-

„- Es ist nicht wichtig? Es ist schon wichtig, ob du mit mir zusammen bist und mich liebst oder nicht, also sag mir, ob du mich liebst!" Rage zeichnete sich in roten Flecken auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Mensch Danielle, es ist vorbei, glaubst du denn, dass ich da noch sonderlich viele Gefühle für dich habe?" Er raffte sich auf.

„Du liebst mich also nicht mehr?"

Hatte er das nicht gerade gesagt?

„Nein." Er zog sich an der Wand hoch und stand vor ihr. „Hör mal, lass uns kein Drama draus machen, ja?"

Sie saß vor ihm und blickte ihn fassungslos an, ein Drama war wohl unvermeidlich. Der Vulkan explodierte.

„Eine Frage noch, Remus. Hast du mich denn irgendwann mal geliebt?"

Bingo! Das war wohl von allen Fragen, diejenige, die er am wenigsten beantworten konnte. Und wollte.

„Gut möglich."

Und das war wohl von allen die Antworten, diejenige, die das Drama noch unvermeidlicher machte.

„Remus Lupin, wann bist du so ein machohaftes Ekelpaket geworden?", zischte sie ihn an.

Jetzt kam die temperamentvolle Danielle zu Tage, das Drama brach einem Gewitter gleich über ihn herein. „Es ist doch so gar nicht deine Art, vier Monate mit jemandem zusammen zu sein und dann alles nur als ein großes, buntes Spiel anzusehen."

Nein, es war eigentlich nicht seine Art, er hatte sich selbst überrascht. Aber es war angenehm gewesen, vielleicht moralisch nicht korrekt, aber angenehm. Sie war ihm im Starbucks bei der Arbeit über den Weg gelaufen und irgendwie war das Ganze ins Rollen gekommen. Ein erster Flirt und dann ein Kuss, der Rest kam wie von selber. Nach zwei Monaten war er bei ihr eingezogen. Sie war hübsch, temperamentvoll und offen gewesen, hatte ihn angesprochen und er hatte sich treiben lassen. Sie hatten viel unternommen, waren am Wochenende fortgefahren, er hatte sie ins Theater mitgenommen und im Gegenzug war er mit ihr durch Kneipen und Bars gezogen. Aber es war ihm damals wie heute bewusst gewesen, dass sie ihm nichts bedeutete. Sie war ein nettes Mädchen und eine angenehme Gesellschaft, er mochte sie, aber es gab keine Gefühle, die sein Herz berührten. Es war keine tiefgründige, alles verzehrende große Liebe. Es war eher eine Symbiose. Und wie sich jetzt herausstellte, eine einseitige.

‚Parasit' schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

„Woher willst du wissen, was meine Art ist? Wir kennen uns erst seit vier Monaten." Wehrte er sich schwach und eigentlich nur, um irgend etwas gesagt zu haben.

„Ach komm schon, du machst immer einen auf netten, jungen Mann von neben an. Und dann so was? So eine eiskalte Abfuhr?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und funkelte ihn an. „Es ist aus? Also gut, weißt du was? Pack deine Sachen und verschwinde."

Das hatte ja kommen müssen, irgendwie lief alles schief.

„Hör zu Danielle. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, und ich wollte auch nicht, dass es dir schlecht geht...-„

Sie blickte ihn abschätzend an und lachte dann kurz und humorlos „Du weißt nicht wo du hinsollst, was? Keinen Job mehr, keine Wohnung. Dumm gelaufen würde ich sagen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging an ihm vorbei. So böse und verbittert hatte er sie noch nie gesehen, auch wenn ihr jetzt deutlich die Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Können wir das nicht regeln wie vernünftige Menschen? Ich bleib so lange hier wohnen, bis ich eine neue Wohnung gefunden habe?" Einen Versuch war es ja wert.

„Nein, Remus, wenn's vorbei ist, dann will ich dich auch nicht mehr hier haben. Pack deine Sachen und geh. Ach, und nimm das stinkende, schwarze Kalb in der Küche mit.

Remus hatte sein gesamtes Hab und Gut in zwei Umzugskartons, einem Seesack und einer Schuhschachtel untergebracht. Das meiste davon waren Bücher und ein Schlafsack, der das Bett ersetzen würde.

Unter Danielles kalten Blicken hatte er die Regale leer geräumt, sein Bett abgezogen und die Senfgläser verstaut. Tatze lag während dessen auf der Eckbank und beobachtete ihn mit großen Augen. Es war Mittag als er die Kartons zur Tür schob und nach der Leine griff. „Komm Tatze, wir gehen."

Danielle stand in der Tür und wartete bereits auf die Beiden.

„Tja, was sagt man in so einer Situation?" Remus zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und bugsierte einen Karton nach dem anderen hinaus.

„Nichts, es ist alles gesagt." Sie öffnete ihm die Tür.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, packte Tatze am Halsband und verließ die Wohnung. „Na dann, machs gut-„, murmelte er.

Danielle blieb wortlos in der Tür stehen, und beobachtete, wie er den Karton nahm und die Treppen hinunter trug. Als er wieder kam, um die restlichen Sachen zu holen war die Tür zu und er konnte laute Musik hören.

Einige Zeit später saß er auf den Umzugskartons hinterm Haus, blickte zu einem Baum auf und streichelte Tatze abwesend. „Was machen wir denn jetzt, du dummer Hund?"

Unter seiner Hand tat es einen Ruck, und dann stand Sirius neben ihm.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns, dich hier zu zeigen?" fauchte Remus entsetzt.

„Es ist nicht sonderlich hilfreich, dich anzubellen, weißt du. Und ich hätte zu gerne ein Dach über dem Kopf heute Nacht."

„Hast du eine Idee, wo wir hin können?" Remus wandte sich hoffnungsvoll seinem Freund zu.

„Nicht die geringste." Sirius schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.

Remus seufzte leise, er hatte selbst nicht den blassesten Schimmer. Bevor er bei Danielle eingezogen war, hatte er in der Jugendherberge gewohnt. Aber damals hatte er noch Geld verdient und war dort als Aushilfshausmeister tätig gewesen. Davor die Wohnung in Hogwarts. Und davor hatte er lange Zeit bei einem entfernten Verwandten gewohnt, der aber inzwischen ausgewandert war, und weiß der Geier was tat. Sein Elternhaus war längst verkauft worden, das Geld zum Begleichen der Schulden seiner Eltern verwendet worden. Er hatte wirklich nichts, und bei Sirius sah es nicht besser aus. Bis auf...

„Sag mal, hast du eigentlich noch irgendwelche Verwandten in London?"

Sirius blickte ihn erst erstaunt an und schüttelte dann abermals den Kopf. „Bella und Narzissa wohnen zum Teufel wo und Ted Tonks und seine Tochter haben eine Wohnung in irgendeinem Vorort."

„Und dein Elternhaus? Steht das leer?"

Sirius Gesicht zeigte erst Überraschung und dann Entsetzen. „Du willst doch nicht allen Ernstes...nein!" Er war einen Schritt zurückgegangen und winkte mit beiden Händen ab. „Keine zehn Pferde..., vergiss was ich über ein Dach über dem Kopf gesagt habe."

„Fällt dir irgendwas anderes ein?"

„Obdachlosenheim, Brücke, Einbrechen. Es gibt jede Menge Möglichkeiten."

„Das ist doch auf die Dauer keine Lösung" Remus war aufgestanden und gestikulierte wild, er hatte Hoffnung geschöpft. „Steht das Haus jetzt leer oder nicht?"

„Wahrscheinlich ist es voller Doxys, kleineren und größeren Monstern und Spinnenweben, eine Brücke ist segensreich dagegen."

„Steht es leer?" Remus trommelte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

„Ja." Sirius ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Na was hindert uns denn daran, wenigstens mal nachzusehen?"

„Das ich da nicht wieder hin will. Ich bin mit 15 gegangen und hab mir geschworen, dass ich diese niederhöllenähnliche Sphäre nie wieder betrete."

„Aber doch wegen deinen Eltern und nicht wegen dem Haus selbst."

„Meinst du das Haus bleibt normal, wenn alle, die darin wohnen, einen völligen Schaden haben?"

Remus seufzte, er musste schwerere Geschütze auffahren. „Komm schon Sirius, ich möchte, dass du mir ein einziges Mal einen Gefallen tust. Wir schauen uns das nur mal an."

„Das ist unfair. Ich will da nicht hin."

„Sei kein Kindskopf, wir schauen uns das an. Und es muss ja auch nicht für die Ewigkeit sein."

„Dieses Haus ist ein Gefängnis, wenn ich da noch mal reingehe, dann komm ich vielleicht nie wieder raus." Aber er gab klein bei. Geknickt half er Remus, die Kartons vor zur Straße zu tragen und kramte dann die letzten Pennys zusammen, so dass sie gemeinsam ein Taxi nehmen konnten. Der Taxifahrer war über zwei Umzugskartons, einen Seesack, den Schuhkarton und einen Hund als Passagier nicht besonders erfreut und froh, sie nach kurzer Fahrt am Grimmauld Place wieder los zu werden.


	6. Home sweet home

„Hier wären wir also." Remus stellte den Umzugskarton ab und rieb sich den Rücken. Sirius ließ den Seesack auf den Boden fallen und blickte argwöhnisch zu der Fassade von Nummer zwölf auf. Ehrfurchtgebietend erhob sich das alte Herrenhaus über ihnen, schob die anderen Häuser zur Seite und schien sich mit einem imaginären Ellenbogen Raum zu verschaffen. Von der einst schwarzen Tür blätterte der Anstrich ab, Wasserspeier, in Form von Drachen, schlängelten sich um die Säulen des Vordachs. Ein silberner Türgriff in Form einer gewundenen Schlage hing in der Mitte der Tür. Ein kalter Wind wehte von der Straße heran. Remus trieb Sirius ungeduldig an „Na komm, wir wollen doch keine Wurzeln schlagen."

Sirius seufzte und Remus konnte den sprichwörtlichen Ruck sehen, den sich Sirius gab, um die wenigen Treppenstufen bis zur Haustür zu erklimmen. Remus packte die Kiste, sein Rücken ächzte unbeachtet, und trug das schwere Ding zu Sirius hinauf. Dann standen sie unschlüssig vor der Tür.

„Also gut, lass es uns versuchen." Eine Weile kramte Sirius in der Hosentasche, dann beförderte er einen schweren Siegelring zu Tage. „Den brauchen wir, um da rein zu kommen. Die Tür lässt sich nur mit einem Familienerbstück öffnen." Sirius streifte sich den Ring über den Zeigefinger und klopfte an die Tür. Der Ring leuchtete kurz auf, dann ein Scharren, ein Quietschen und die dunkle Tür flog nach innen auf. Die beiden Männer lugten ins Innere.

„Auf, du Feigling, auf in die Höhle des Löwen." Sirius klopfte Remus auf den Rücken und ging dann über die Schwelle. „Merlin, ist es hier dunkel! Lumos!"

Der Geruch, der ihnen entgegenschlug, war eine Mischung zwischen Schimmel, Staub und abgestandener Feuchtigkeit. Im schwachen Licht des Zauberstabes konnten die beiden nur wenig erkennen, aber das was man sah, war nicht im geringsten einladend. Spinnenweben von ungeahntem Ausmaß hingen im ganzen Raum, das, was einst eine Tapete war, hing in Fetzen die Wand herab und der Boden war von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt. Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, huschten Wesen vom Licht aufgeschreckt in die Dunkelheit und hinterließen deutliche Spuren im Staub.

„Du meine Güte, das ist ja ein Empfang!" Remus blickte sich um. Er hatte inzwischen auch ein Licht entzündet.

Sie befanden sich in der langgezogenen Eingangshalle, deren Decke sich gute vier Meter über ihren Köpfen erstreckte. Eine mächtige geschwungene Treppe führte in das obere Stockwerk.

„Schau mal da!" Sirius deutete auf einen Kronleuchter an der Decke. „Ist der nicht wunderschön, wunderschön?"

Das kristallene Prachtstück bestand aus einer Unzahl kleiner, gläserner Schlangen, die zu einem Knäuel verschmolzen waren.

„Wirklich beeindruckend, lass uns mal sehen, ob er noch funktioniert." Remus hob den Stab und deutete auf den Leuchter „Illumino!"

Es klirrte, dann begann der Kronleuchter von innen heraus zu strahlen und warf ein schummriges Licht in den Raum. Die Schlangen begannen sich zu bewegen und zu winden, so dass sich die Beleuchtung ständig veränderte. Als die Strahlen die Winkel des Raumes erreichten, sprang Getier heraus: Fette Ratten und noch unangenehmere Wesen flohen vor der Helligkeit. Das Licht breitete sich weiter aus und beleuchtete schließlich auch das entfernte Ende des Gangs. Sirius und Remus erkannten das Bild, das dort hing, wenige Sekunden bevor ein Schrei die Luft zerschnitt.

„_Der Verräter kehrt zurück in diese Hallen. Der Blutsverräter, der dieser Familie nicht würdig ist. Raus aus meinem Haus, du elender Wurm, hinaus mit dir! Geh mir aus den Augen, du dreckiger Schlammblutfreund. Schande hast du über uns gebrach, nichts als Schande!" _

Sirius rief Remus etwas zu, was dieser über das Gebrüll hinweg nicht verstehen konnte. Das Geschrei des Porträts war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ohrenbetäubend. Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln und ging langsam auf das Bild zu.

„Unwürdiger, wie kannst du es wagen, dich mir zu nähern. Besudelst mit jedem Schritt den Namen deiner Familie und bringst Abschaum in dieses Haus. Wie wir dich verachten, du nichtswürdige Missgeburt! Sirius Black, du bist es nicht würdig, diesen Namen zu tragen !-"

Die Tirade nahm kein Ende, auch nicht nachdem Sirius einen Silenco auf das Porträt abgefeuert hatte. Remus, der ihm gefolgt war, griff geistesgegenwärtig nach einem der Vorhänge und zog ihn vor das Bild.

„Du wagst es, Fremder? Nichtsnutz, Tagedieb, der du dich mit dem Blutsverräter herumtreibst. Aus meinen Augen, alle beide!"

Sirius rollte mit den Augen und zog am zweiten Vorhang. Einen Moment lang verschlossen die beiden das Porträt und es war ruhig. Dann wurden sie wie von selbst zurückgezogen.

„Wagt es nicht, mir das Wort zu verbieten! Ihr werdet einen grausamen Tod sterben, ihr Ausgeburten der Niedertracht!"

Sirius zog abermals mit aller Gewalt an den Vorhängen, und als sie sich schlossen, rief Remus kurzerhand einen Klebefluch. Widerspenstig zogen die Tücher aneinander, aber der Zauber hielt. Es war ruhig.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, als Remus dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen. Er war bleich und sah bedrückt aus, als er den Gang zurückging und die einzelnen Türen betrachtete.

„Hier war früher die Küche. Hm, vielleicht sollten wir nicht ohne weiteres da rein spazieren. Warte." Sirius dachte einen Moment angestrengt nach: „Kreacher, komm zu deinem Herrn!"

Remus blickte sich erstaunt um. Nichts schien zu geschehen. Dann gab es auf der Treppe einen Knall, und es stand ein Wesen mit untertassengroßen Augen da und blickte sie an. Ein Hauself, aber was für einer! Lumpen hingen ihm am Leib und waren mehr Alibi als Körperbedeckung. Rippen stachen heraus und man konnte die einzelnen Knochen zählen.

„Wer ruft Kreacher? Wer will Kreacher sprechen?" Der Hauself kam die Treppe runter und betrachtete die beiden abfällig.

„Hallo Kreacher, lang nicht mehr gesehen." Sirius war einen Schritt auf den Elf zugegangen und musterte ihn ebenso abfällig.

„Der junge Meister ist wieder da... welche... Frrreude!" Abscheu schwang in Kreachers Stimme mit und Remus vermutete hinter dem kurzen Zucken mit dem großen Kopf eine Verbeugung.

„Kreacher, wir wollen in die Küche. Geh voraus!" Sirius wies auf die Tür, vor der er eben noch gestanden hatte. Der Elf watschelte betont langsam, warf erst Sirius und dann Remus einen abschätzenden Blick zu und öffnete dann die Tür. Eine Steintreppe führte in das Untergeschoss hinab, wo Küche und Speisekammer lagen. Doch die drei kamen nicht einmal bis über die Schwelle, denn es stank erbärmlich. Nach mehreren patzigen Antworten ließ Kreacher verlauten, dass er in der einstigen Speisekammer ‚Pilze' züchten würde. Angewidert wies Sirius ihn an, die Speisekammer leer zu räumen und alles wegzuwerfen. Dann stieg er mit Remus zusammen hinab und betrat die Küche. Das hohe Steingewölbe war behängt mit Töpfen und Pfannen, die durch den Luftzug zusammenkrachten und schepperten. Spinnen flogen aus ihren dichten Netzen, eine dicke Ratte wuselte über den Boden und verschwand durch ein Loch in der Wand. Wenigstens stank es hier nicht so erbärmlich, wie auf der Treppe und im Umfeld der Speisekammer. Remus schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, zündete eine Öllampe an der Wand an und sah sich um.

Sirius schob uralte Asche beiseite. „Ich würde ja in den Keller gehen, wo die Dinger gelagert werden, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dort nicht einem zum Zombie mutierten Urahnen begegne."

Also warfen Sirius und Remus alte Holzbrettchen und hölzerne Kochwerkzeuge in den Kamin und machten ein Feuer. Dann säuberte Sirius die Decke von den dicksten Spinnenweben und Remus fegte mit einem Besen den Raum aus. Sie beseitigten zwei Ratten und einen Schnapper im Küchenschrank. Kurz nach Mittag war der Raum einigermaßen bewohnbar.

„Schande über dich! Wenn du mir vor zwei Wochen erzählt hättest, dass ich an diesem furchtbaren Ort putzen müsste, dann wäre ich in Norwegen geblieben", maulte Sirius, schüttelte den Kopf und zupfte sich einige klebrige Fäden aus den Haaren.

„Na dann kannst du dich gleich mal auf den Rückweg machen, denn ich kann dir versprechen, dass wir auch in zwei Wochen noch hier sitzen werden und putzen." Remus hatte aus einem der Kartons den Proviant geholt und sie aßen vor dem warmen Kamin.

„Wo schlafen wir eigentlich heute Nacht?" Sirius kaute auf dem Brötchen und blickte Remus fragend an.

„Irgendwo, wo heute Nacht kein Guhl kommt und uns auffrisst. Du kennst dich doch hier aus, nicht ich."

„Du meinst, wir schlafen hier drinnen?" Sirius blickte ihn ungläubig, fast erschrocken an.

„Na, was dachtest du denn? Wir werden hier wohl für den Rest deiner Tage schlafen, wenn sie nicht irgendwann doch noch merken, dass du unschuldig bist."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, er war merklich bleicher geworden. „Merlin habe ich dieses Haus immer gehasst! Alles an diesem Haus, jeden einzelnen schwarzen Vorhang, jede dieser großen Stehuhren mit ihrem BONG-BONG und die Stille ist hier mindestens so schlimm wie das Geschrei meiner Mutter." Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ das angenagte Brötchen zurück auf den Teller fallen. „Müssen wir hier wirklich bleiben?"

Remus blickte ihn an und war einen Moment lang versucht tröstende Worte zu sprechen. „Ja müssen wir, du zumindest. Wo sollst du denn auch sonst hin?"

„Ich bleibe hier nicht alleine!" Sirius stimme verschluckte sich fast.

„Sagt ja auch keiner." Remus nahm Sirius Brötchen und aß es. „Wir gehen jetzt erst mal hoch und suchen nach einem Raum zum Nächtigen. Dann überlegen wir uns, wie es weitergeht."

Sie hatten einen Raum im ersten Stock gefunden, der nahe an der Treppe lag und ein Bad hatte. Sie hatten es sogar mit Mühe wieder funktionstüchtig bekommen. Zuerst war das Wasser grün und modrig und die Spiegel wurden aus reiner Bosheit trotz Politur wieder schwarz. Doch nach einiger Zeit und Kreachers unwilliger Hilfe befand sich das Bad jetzt in einem annehmbaren Zustand. Sirius klopfte das große Sofa aus, auf dem er schlafen wollte, Remus hatte sich seinen Schlafsack auf dem Boden augepackt.

Er werkelte noch an den Vorhängen im Bad, in dem sich zwei Doxys versteckt hielten, als erst ein erstickter Schrei und dann ein langgezogenes Wimmern aus dem Schlafzimmer zu ihm drang. Er eilte hinüber und sah Sirius dort auf dem Boden liegen und zu der großen schwarzen Gestalt aufblicken, die sich über ihn beugte. Ein Schauer rann über Remus Rücken: ein Dementor! Er fischte nach seinem Zauberstab: „Expecto Patronum!"

Ein weißer Strahl schoss hervor und ein silbernes Wesen rannte auf den Dementor zu. Der Aufprall ließ das dunkle Wesen kurz inne halten, schwächte ihn aber seltsamer Weise nicht. Noch einmal hob Remus den Zauberstab „Expecto Patronum!" Doch auch dieses Mal ließ der Dementor nur einen Moment lang von Sirius ab. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht!

Remus fiel Harry und ihre gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden ein. „Ridiculus!"

Mit einem Mal stand der Dementor in Unterwäsche da. Remus lachte kurz auf, der Anblick war trotz der ganzen Situation zu komisch. Das reichte, um den Irrwicht zu verjagen, er verschwand mit einem Puffen.

Besorgt beugte sich Remus über Sirius. Sein Freund zitterte am ganzen Körper und reagierte weder auf seinen Namen noch auf das leichte Schütteln.

„Scheiße!" murmelte Remus und holte aus. Die Ohrfeige klatschte und hinterließ einen Händeabdruck auf der Backe. Remus fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob er wirklich so fest hatte zuschlagen müssen. Doch Sirius war wieder bei Bewusstsein. „Ist er weg?"

„Es war nur ein Irrwicht, alles in Ordnung.", beruhigte ihn Remus. Sirius Lippen waren blutleer und seine Hände zitterten.

„Ist er weg?", fragte er wieder mit einem Schluchzen in der Stimme

„Ja, er ist weg. Du bist in Sicherheit. Es ist alle in Ordnung. Beruhige dich." Remus drückte seine Hand fest und wünschte sich, Sirius würde aufhören so schnell zu atmen.

„Er ist weg? Wirklich?" Sirius Augen zuckten und dann liefen Tränen das Gesicht hinab. Remus entzog ihm entsetzt seine Hand und betrachtete den Fremden vor ihm. Noch nie zuvor hatte er Sirius heulen gesehen. Das war so... fremd eben.

Sirius verbarg sein Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen und weinte ungehemmt. Der große Körper mit den einst breiten Schultern zitterte mit jedem Schluchzer, Sirius krallte seine Fingernägel in seinen Unterarm bis Remus einen feinen Blutfaden rinnen sehen konnte. Der Schmerz schien zu helfen, er beruhigte sich langsam.

„Sie haben mir alles genommen, was schön war, weißt du? Meine Erinnerung, alle! An dich, an James, an Lily, an die Sommertage, sie sind alle... wie... wie Photos denen die Farbe fehlt. Ich kann mich nicht mehr freuen, wenn ich mich erinnere. Ich kann nicht mehr lachen. Ich glaube, ich habe es verlernt." Verloren blickte er sich immer Zimmer um. Remus hatte sich etwas erholt und setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand wieder. Er konnte die aufkommende nostalgische Melancholie fast mit Händen greifen.

„Meine schönste Erinnerung war die, an die Hochzeit von Lily und James. Es muss ein schöner Tag gewesen sein." Sirius blickte Remus an und wartete offensichtlich auf eine Antwort.

„Ja, das war er." Remus erinnerte sich an keinen Tag, an dem er so gerührt, so voller Hoffnung und so zufrieden mit sich und der Welt gewesen war.

„Und das Wetter? War das Wetter nicht auch gut?" Sirius blickte auf seine Hände.

„Das Wetter war herrlich." Es war ein wunderschöner, wolkenloser Sommertag gewesen.

„Was gab es zu Essen? Ich weiß es nicht mehr."

„James Lieblingsessen. Grillhähnchen." Remus erinnerte sich an die stundenlange Diskussion um die Grillhähnchen und dass sie dem Anlass nicht angemessen wären. James hatte sich am Ende durchgesetzt und wie in guten alten Hogwartszeiten hatten sie nach dem Essen die Gebeine einen Cancan aufführen lassen.

„War ich ein guter Trauzeuge, Moony?" Wieder liefen Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Du warst der beste."

„Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte mich erinnern. Ich habe mehr verloren als nur zwölf Jahre, ich habe auch die guten, alten Zeiten verloren. Moony, ich möchte schlafen, ganz lange schlafen."

„Dann leg dich hin, ich bleibe da."

„Ich bin so müde, Moony, mehr als das, ich bin...-" Remus unterbrach ihn „Komm leg dich hin und schlaf, ich leg mich daneben."

Sirius verstummte und streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus. Augenblicke später war er eingeschlafen. Remus saß neben ihm und betrachtete ihn still. Er ahnte, dass diese Müdigkeit sich nicht mit einer Mütze voll Schlaf abspeisen lassen würde. Schlafen war das eine. Die Sehnsucht nach Ruhe und Vergessen das andere.


	7. Einer für alle

Erst am Nachmittag war Sirius aufgewacht und hatte sich zu Remus in die Küche getrollt, der Briefe an Bekannte schickte um ihren neuen Aufenthaltsort bekannt zu geben. Er saß an einem alten Eichentisch, die Beine überschlagen und lutschte aus alter Gewohnheit am Federkiel.

Sirius, der wie getrieben im Raum seine Runden drehte, betrachtete Remus ausgiebig. „Ich fürchte, wir haben uns verändert." Das Resümee seiner Beobachtung klang resigniert, fast erschöpft.

Remus lächelte bitter, „Hast du allen Ernstes gedacht, wir würden für immer Rumtreiber bleiben? Für immer Kinder, die nichtsahnend durch das Leben tollen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, wirkte aber eher traurig als belustigt.

„Ich hätte mir nur gewünscht, dass das erwachsen werden weniger... schmerzhaft ist.", Sirius klang traurig. Remus hielt inne und sah in das Gesicht, das um so viel gealtert war, seit er es das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Er sah so verändert aus. Früher war er mal voller Charme und Ausstrahlung gewesen. Nun wirkte es verwildert, verängstigt und auf eine seltsame, beängstigende Weise... leer.

„Ja, Sirius, das hätte ich mir auch gewünscht. Das und noch vieles mehr." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, es war anders gekommen. Er spielte gedankenverloren mit den Fransen des altmodischen Tischtuchs. Sirius hatte seinen Rundgang unterbrochen und wühlte geschäftig in einem der Schränke. Wenig später beförderte er unter triumphierenden Jubelrufen eine alte Weinflasche hervor. „Sieh mal, ist das nicht was? Ein Wein von 1944! Ein Margaux aus Frankreich, ganz feines Tröpfchen! Auf so was haben meine Eltern immer viel Wert gelegt! Komm lass uns was trinken."

Remus hatte keine Wahl, nicht dass er sich sonderlich gewehrt hätte. Sirius fischte aus einem von den Umzugkartons zwei leere Senfgläser und füllte sie bis zum Rand mit der blutroten Flüssigkeit. Eines gab er Remus, dass andere hielt er würdevoll in die Luft, um mit ihm anzustoßen.

„Gan bei!", sagte Remus als er das Glas hob.

Sirius blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Was?"

Remus grinste. „Skäl!" Sirius Gesicht erhellte sich.

„Ach du meinst: Kippis!"

„A votre santé!"

„Sláinte!"

„Za vasche zdorovje!"

Dann stießen sie ihre Gläser krachend aneinander und nahmen eine tiefen Schluck.

„Bäh!" Sirius warf das Glas angewidert von sich, er zerschellte mit lautem Klirren. Rote Flecken breiteten sich auf den Fließen aus und Scherben verteilten sich auf dem Boden.

„Bei Merlin, das ist Essig!" Remus schüttelte sich und verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist ja ekelhaft!" Er stellte das Glas weg und blickte Sirius fragend an „Und, war's das jetzt mit unserm gemeinsames Besäufnis?"

Sirius zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht finde ich ja eine andere Flasche?"

Remus schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Oh nein, lass das, nachher ist noch irgendwo Blut drin." Sirius blickte traurig drein, die Vorstellung, diese ungewohnte Zweisamkeit nicht mit Alkohol zu begießen, ließ ihn erschauern. Remus blickte ihn an und sah diese Unsicherheit in den müden grauen Augen. Sie blickten mitleiderregend hoffnungslos zu der roten Pfütze an der Wand.

„Schon gut, ich geh uns was holen." Remus raffte sich auf und räumte die Schreibsachen zusammen. „Bleib hier und versuch keinem Boggart über den Weg zu laufen. Und denk dran geh mit keinem Irrlicht mit. Und lass dir keine Gummibärchen vom schwarzen Mann geben!"

Sirius begann zu grinsen. „Du hattest schon immer einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor, Moony. Wenigstens daran hat sich nichts geändert."

Remus antwortete ihm nicht, winkte nur zum Abschied zog einen alten braunen Mantel über und verließ das Haus.

Es war ihm nicht wohl dabei Sirius alleine zu lassen. Er war schwach geworden, innerlich schwach und unbeständig. Es waren jetzt fast anderthalb Jahre seit Sirius Askaban verlassen hatte, und er schien die Vergangenheit noch immer nicht überwunden zu haben. Remus schüttelte den Kopf bei diesem Gedanken. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung wovon er sprach! Askaban überwinden, vielleicht war das schlicht weg nicht möglich. Vielleicht würde Sirius für den Rest seines Lebens dieses verstörte Wrack bleiben. In seiner Brust zog sich etwas zusammen, das sich nach Schuld und Vorwürfen anfühlte. Immerhin hatte er es ihm zugetraut, wie es ihm alle zugetraut hatten. Und jetzt kam der Mann zurück, der einst sein bester Freund gewesen war, und man konnte ihm das Leiden förmlich im Gesicht ablesen. Dieser Fremde saß ihn ihrer gemeinsamen Küche und erwartete irgendetwas von ihm, Worte, Taten. Irgendwas. Bei Merlin, er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte!

Remus kaufte zwei Flaschen hochprozentigen Whiskey von dem Geld, das er eigentlich für Danielles Verlobungsring gespart hatte, und besiegelte damit das Schicksal des Abends.

Ganz im Zeichen des Alkohols verbachten sie die Zeit damit, im einzigen bewohnbaren Zimmer außer der Küche, ins Kaminfeuer zu blicken. Sirius hatte ein Päckchen Zigaretten aufgetrieben und rauchte eine nach der anderen. Er musste sich das nach Askaban angewöhnt haben. Remus schenkte ihnen nach, so bald sich eines der Gläser geleert hatte, und war erstaunt, dass Sirius frühere Trinkfestigkeit auch nach langer Abstinenz keinen Schaden genommen hatte. Die Flammen tanzten einen unsteten Tango und Sirius lehnte sich seufzend in den Sessel zurück.

„Wir sind also die einzigen, die übrig geblieben sind.". Es war eine Feststellung, die keiner Antwort bedurfte. „Weißt du noch, wie wir in der Zeit nach Hogwarts gefeiert haben? Wilde Feste waren das und ich bin nie vor fünf Uhr morgens ins Bett." – „Und nie alleine." Remus lächelte als in ihm selbst Erinnerungen heraufquollen und sich einen Platz in seinen Gedanken verschafften. Verdammt wilde Partys, auch für ihn.

„Weißt du noch, wie wir mal in London gefeiert haben und am nächsten Morgen in Nottingham aufgewacht sind? Keine Ahnung was wir da wollten, ich hab's nie rausgefunden."

„Ich glaube, Lily hat dir die Geschichte von Robin Hood erzählt."

Sirius hatte geglaubt, dass es Zeit für einen neuen Helden in Sherwood Forest sei, und irgendwie waren sie alle zu betrunken gewesen, um nicht seinem Ruf zu folgen und sich als Vogelfreie auszugeben. Es war ein langer Heimweg gewesen!

„James hatte so einen Kater, dass wir den Zug nehmen mussten, weil er nicht apparieren konnte.", fiel Remus ein.

„Wir waren tolle Vogelfreie, Gesetzlose, Rumtreiber." Sirius blickte in die Flammen und Remus wandte seinen Blick von ihm ab um nicht bemerken zu müssen, dass die Augen seines Freundes feucht wurden.

„Wir sind die, die übrig geblieben sind.", sagte Sirius leise, „aber manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich wäre nicht übrig."

„Wir können nichts machen, es ist so passiert." Remus zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Wir hatten keine Wahl, nicht wahr? Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass es so gekommen ist?" Sirius blickte ihn an. Wann hatte er gelernt zu weinen? Remus sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich eins gelernt habe in den letzten Wochen, dann dass uns keine Schuld trifft. Dich nicht Sirius, und mich auch nicht."

Gemeinsam starrten sie ins Feuer und dachten nach. Sie hatten etwas retten können von ihrer Freundschaft. Es war ein kleiner Funke, aber er gab ihnen Halt.

„Weißt du Sirius, zu zweit ist besser als alleine."

„Ich weiß Remus. Denn einer allein kann kein Rumtreiber sein."


End file.
